Un'ossessione chiamata Ray Dark
by Lady Lachance
Summary: "Ogni suo gesto serviva per confermare a sé stesso l'irrealtà di un sogno dannatamente reale."


In quei giorni che separavano la partita fra la Orfeo, la rappresentativa italiana, e l'Inazuma Japan, Jude Sharp era praticamente irriconoscibile: non prestava la benché minima attenzione alle direttive del mister Travis né prendeva in considerazione le opinioni dei suoi compagni.

Anche un innocua battuta pronunciata senza nemmeno pensarci troppo bastava a farlo irritare, tanto che Mark e compagni decisero di rivolgergli la parola, solo se strettamente necessario. Nessuno dei membri della squadra avrebbe voluto arrivare ad un simile compromesso: Jude era un amico ed un calciatore insostituibile, ma quell'atteggiamento da persona arrogante con cui ultimamente appariva agli occhi degli altri, presto o tardi, sarebbe diventato controproducente, danneggiando il morale della formazione giapponese e la stima che ogni singola persona possedeva nei confronti del numero 14 dell'Inazuma Japan

Il talento del ragazzo come registra era innegabile, ma con la mente affollata da mille pensieri, concentrarsi sul gioco e sulle strategie non si rivelava un'impresa semplice, per non dire impossibile. Il motivo di tanto nervosismo rispondeva al nome di Ray Dark, che sotto il nome fittizio di Mister D, allenava la squadra capitanata da Paolo Bianchi.

A suo dire, nessuno poteva capire cosa stesse passando, forse qualcuno lo aveva intuito, tuttavia distogliere l'attenzione di Jude da quell'uomo e dai dolorosi ricordi che trascinava con sé significava intromettersi nella sua vita passata. Il clima nel dormitorio giapponese, mai così teso come allora, avrebbe fatto perdere la testa a chiunque e, in quelle condizioni, affrontare una partita tanto delicata come quella imminente era fuori discussione.

Le "Sibille della Vittoria", o meglio la più irruente delle due, decise che bisognava assolutamente dire un paio di cosette al signorino Sharp.

Il geniale regista, oramai, passava buona parte del suo tempo chiuso in camera a studiare un modo efficace per sconfiggere Dark. Assorto in ogni tipo di riflessioni in merito, nemmeno si accorse quando la ragazza entrò nella stanza sbattendo violentemente la porta.

"Allora, la vuoi finire con questa storia, sì o no?" - chiese lei quasi urlando

"E tu cosa vuoi, Suzette?"- rispose flemmatico lui

"Ehi, vedi di moderare i toni, non penserai mica di poterti comportare come ti pare e piace solo perché questa sfida con l'Italia ti tocca dal profondo!"

"Stai zitta, tu non puoi capire"

"Oh, e invece capisco benissimo: questa partita è diventata un'ossessione per te, non ti importa più di nient'altro, tratti chi ti circonda con sufficienza, tu cerchi solo di riscattarti dall'ombra di quell'uomo...Ray Dark!"

Quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. La pazienza di Jude, in quei giorni messa a dura prova, non durò molto.

"Chi ti credi di essere tu per venire qui e pretendere di sapere quello che sto provando"- urlò Jude - "tu sei l'ultima persona che può permettersi di parlarmi così!"

"Non è colpa mia se hai dei problemi, e poi, perché a causa tua ci devono rimettere il capitano e gli altri? Cosa pensi? Che a Celia faccia piacere vederti in questo stato?!"- protestò Suzette

"Potevi rimanertene ad Osaka, qui la tua presenza è completamente inutile! Anzi, fa' una bella cosa, prendi il primo aereo e tornatene dal tuo "tesorino" Erik, così darai fastidio a lui e non a me!"

Jude, forse preso dalla foga del momento, aveva inconsapevolmente trovato il punto debole di Suzette Hartland: Erik Eagle.

A lei piaceva davvero quel ragazzo, però fu costretta a rinunciarvi: in fin dei conti il rapporto con Silvia si stava progressivamente evolvendo in qualcosa di molto più profondo e lei non voleva proprio recitare la parte del terzo incomodo.

"Se solo potessi, lo avrei già fatto, non c'è bisogno che qualcuno come te me lo dica" -commentò lei con amarezza

Suzette, ferita nell'orgoglio e traboccante di rabbia stava per lasciare la stanza, quando all'improvviso Jude le prese un braccio cercando di trattenerla.

"Devi insultarmi ancora?"-domandò lei rabbiosa

"Hai ragione...su tutto"- si limitò a dire lui guardando verso terra, non riuscendo a sostenere lo sguardo della ragazza.

"Quindi ammetti di essere ossessionato da questa partita e di aver fatto di tutto per mettere in difficoltà l'intera squadra?"

"Sì, mi sono comportato da stupido...quello fra me e il signor Dark è un mio problema, non avrei dovuto riversare le mie frustrazioni sugli altri"

"Ti ci voleva tanto a capirlo?"

"Senti, per quello che ho detto prima riguardo a Erik..."

"Non dire altro, non voglio più sentirlo quel nome..." - disse Suzette con rammarico.

Il ragazzo si maledisse un' infinità di volte per la discussione di poco fa e per ogni singola cosa che aveva detto: lo vedeva chiaramente, anche lei soffriva terribilmente e teneva nascosto questo immenso dolore. Capiva perfettamente come stessero le cose. Entrambi ne conoscevano il significato, e sebbene le cause scatenanti fossero totalmente diverse, l'effetto era il medesimo.

Dopo quelle parole, Jude mollò la presa, lei ferita profondamente nell'animo lasciò la camera: forse provare ad aiutarlo fu soltanto un'inutile sbaglio.

Le ore passarono veloci e scese la notte sull'isola di Liocott, accompagnando il numero 14 dell' Inazuma Japan in un sonno che mai gli avrebbe giovato poiché infestato dagli incubi. Perfino nel suo mondo onirico Ray Dark spadroneggiava, ma paradossalmente, la visione che più lo terrorizzò non centrava nulla con il suo "comandante"

Una scogliera a picco sul mare, un vento fortissimo ed una pioggia incessante si abbatteva sul luogo. In prossimità del punto più alto di quel promontorio, si intravedeva una figura umana avvolta in un mantello scuro. Guardava verso il basso, verso il mare in tempesta che inghiotte qualsiasi cosa fra le sue onde. Al ragazzo non servì molto per capire che la persona sul dirupo altri non era che Suzette. Jude guardò il cielo e i lampi che disegnavano i propri riflessi nelle nuvole nere e minacciose. I tuoni gli parvero come una voce, quella stessa voce che qualche ora, con parole pesanti, si scagliò contro Suzette Hartland. Gli bastò un attimo per rendersene conto, ma il suo corpo non si mosse altrettanto rapidamente: non la raggiunse, non riuscì ad impedirgli di saltare dal promontorio, anzi, grazie a quella stramaledetta discussione, lei l'aveva fatta finita.

Si svegliò di soprassalto.

"Un sogno fin troppo reale"- si ritrovò a pensare.

Ma c'era qualcosa che non lo convinceva. Di riprendere sonno non se ne parlava neanche , riaddormentarsi sarebbe stato impossibile, quindi decise di prendere un po' aria.

Lo spettacolo che gli apparve davanti dopo aver spalancato la finestra lo pietrificò all'istante: là fuori infuriava una tempesta, le nuvole nere coprivano pesantemente il cielo oscurandolo, lampi e il rumore dei tuoni che quasi si confondevano con il fracasso delle altissime onde che il mare agitato faceva infrangere sugli scogli.

Senza nemmeno pensarci troppo, Jude corse a tutta velocità fuori dal dormitorio della rappresentativa giapponese e si diresse nel punto più alto che la scogliera lì vicino potesse raggiungere. Mai come in quel occasione avrebbe voluto sbagliarsi, sebbene le troppe somiglianze con il sogno di poco prima non lasciassero molte speranze al riguardo.

Quando giunse sulla scogliera era solo, completamente solo, e istintivamente scrutò attentamente il mare, non vedendo nulla se non le pesanti onde che sbattevano rumorosamente contro la roccia.

"Sono arrivato tardi..."disse Jude quasi sull'orlo della disperazione - "se solo... se solo non lo avessi nominato, adesso lei sarebbe ancora viva..."

"Ehi, ehi, chi ti dice che io sia morta? " - disse una voce assai famigliare

Jude si girò di scatto.

"Suzette...ma allora...tu... sei viva..."- sospirò lui incredulo

"Certo...la cosa ti dispiace forse?"

"No, no... non è questo..."

Era raro che Sharp piangesse ma in quella circostanza non poté proprio trattenersi. Le lacrime gli sgorgarono dagli occhi senza che neanche se ne accorgesse ed andò ad abbracciare Suzette, la quale non si aspettava di certo una reazione del genere da parte sua.

"Cosa stai facendo? non stringermi così forte, qualcuno potrebbe fraintendere"- disse lei con grande imbarazzo

Jude non prestò caso alle parole della ragazza: ogni suo gesto serviva per confermare a sé stesso l'irrealtà di un sogno dannatamente reale.

"Ma cosa ti succede? Non ti ho mai visto così..."

"Io non so se posso..."- iniziò lui

"No, no, no...non ti azzardare a dirlo, non lo devi nemmeno pensare...tu lo puoi sconfiggere come e quando meglio credi!"

"Ma..." - cercò di ribattere Jude mentre si chiedeva come Suzette avesse capito che la sua affermazione riguardasse Dark

"Ti proibisco di arrenderti...se lo fai tutto quello che sei diventato senza la sua influenza sarà vanificato! è questo che vuoi? Vuoi vivere per sempre all'ombra di quell'uomo?"

"Ho paura" – confessò Sharp

"Trova la forza per affrontarlo, tu ne hai molta più di me, credimi. Anche se io non sono abbastanza credibile come termine di paragone"

"Mi stai dicendo che dovrei rinnegare me stesso? Perché è così che stanno le cose: Jude Sharp rimarrà sempre una creazione di Ray Dark"

"E ti sembra un buon motivo per arrendersi?"- gli chiese la ragazza

"Cosa vorrei dire?"

"Dimenticare Erik è stato doloroso, e ancora adesso sto male. La paura di rimanere sola mi accompagna ogni giorno della mia vita, e nonostante questo io continuo a combattere. Ora, è giunto il tuo turno affrontare la paura"

E grazie a quelle parole Jude capì.

Il sogno, quel bruttissimo sogno, altro non era che una proiezione dei suoi timori più reconditi, così celati nel suo cuore da negarli. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma negli ultimi giorni il suo atteggiamento da persona arrogante venne usato come una sorta di barriera, che aveva eretto attorno a lui per proteggersi da un'ossessione chiamata Ray Dark.


End file.
